


Low-Quality Quality Time

by orphan_account



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody has been sick the past week and Noah believes it is Cody’s fault when he starts feeling a little under the weather. The two share an apartment in a city, and are both currently 19. Domestic/College AU where Total Drama hasn’t happened.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping the first chapter short so you get a taste before you decide to commit.
> 
> I don’t own Total Drama.
> 
> I also don’t proofread.

Ah, wintertime. It had been multiple days of Noah running around the apartment for Cody. He wasn’t overly excited to be taking care of his sick boyfriend, but he wanted Cody to feel better as soon as possible so they could have a functional household. Besides the mundane tasks at home, Noah continued to attend his shifts at work and all classes. It was beginning to leave workloads piled up, as he would put Cody first. Lovely. 

“How do you feel today?” Noah inquired upon entering their shared room. Cody was still in his bed, blankets atop his thin frame.

“Better, you’re such a good boyfriend,” Cody gushed, leaving his boyfriend to roll his eyes.

“You should get up, I made dinner.” Before Cody could complain, Noah continued to clarify his request, “You need some kind of blood flow, and I’m sure your current state would agree.” 

Cody silently agreed and followed Noah out of the room. He proceeded to sit at the table as his boyfriend served him a warm dinner, which included soup as it had for the past few nights. The remains of his cold were now only mild symptoms. For the most part, he was incredibly tired, other symptoms had vanished and he was almost back to his bouncy self.

Cody’s senses perked as Noah finished placing out food for them, and he noticed the dark rings that engulfed his boyfriend’s eyes. “Sorry I’ve been so much work, lately.”

Noah almost looked perplexed, but shook his head in acknowledgment, “Not at all, I love waiting on you hand and foot.” His usual smirk followed.

Cody appreciated the lighthearted sarcasm, knowing Noah really didn’t mind helping him. “Thanks, but I’m serious. You look tired.”

“Wow, now my own boyfriend is insulting my face. How cold.” He noticed Cody’s genuine concern. “I’m fine.”

“I really hope I didn’t get you sick after all this. That’s the last thing you need.” Sympathy from a sick man, how pathetic.

“Listen,” Noah offered, “if you’re really that concerned, we’ll go to bed early.” Cody had finished a mass amount of his dinner while Noah fell behind.

Cody nodded happily, “I’ll do the dishes.” He stood up, taking empty plates to the sink. The rest were brought to him, but he was pushed out of the way.

“Yes, exactly what I want: a sick boy getting his germs on the dishes.” Noah began rinsing and loading what he could into the dishwasher. “I’ll be there in a second,” he added, referring to their bedroom.

Cody sulked back to the room, feeling sorry for his partner. Still, as promised, he was met with Noah only a few moments later. It didn’t take much time for either of them to get ready and climb into bed, as they felt the same fatigue. There was hardly any exchange of words before they were both completely out.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is all going to be written by the end of today if I don’t extend the story past what I’m thinking.
> 
> Also, sorry, but... long chapters who?

The next morning felt like it came fast. Too fast. Thankfully, it was already a Friday. Neither Noah nor Cody had Friday classes, so it marked the start of their usual three-day weekend.

To his surprise, Cody was awake first this morning. It was a contrast to the past week, when Noah had been waking up extra early to take care of him. Cody noted how he felt, knowing his cold must’ve cleared up. He smiled to himself, then went to make breakfast for the two, considering this a good way to treat Noah after all his hard work.

When Cody had finished his work in the kitchen, he considered calling Noah out to eat, but instead decided on a sweet gesture of breakfast in bed. He knew how tired his boyfriend was.

“Knock, knock,” Cody mimicked knocking in the air causing no sound outside his words. Noah’s response was a light groan as he pulled the blankets closer to his face.

“C’mon, sit up, I made you something,” Cody wore a goofy smile, proud to be able to repay his partner. “Noooooo-aahh,” His voice rang.

Curious, Noah allowed himself to sit up and the other boy came into view. Revealing his face, Cody noticed how he still looked dead tired. He tried not to let his grin falter as he brought the food to Noah. 

“Feeling better, I take it?” A monotonous question. 

“Yeah, a ton! So, I took the chance to do something for you in return!” Cody was giddy with excitement. “You’ve been taking care of me like I was dying and I knew you were tired so-“

“So, you put two and two together, did something for me in return and felt the need to explain it all like I wasn’t aware.”

“Well,” Cody paused, shifting awkwardly, “yeah.” He swore he heard a light chuckle in response.

Noah looked down at the food, it looked well made, yet he didn’t want to eat any of it. It was then he realized he wasn’t even hungry.

“What’s wrong?”

A voice broke through his thoughts. Noah almost forgot to reply, but when he met Cody’s eyes again they asked for his response. “Huh? I, uh...” He struggled to think of anything to say.

“You don’t like it?” Cody took notice of the untouched meal.

“It’s not that-“

“Noah, it’s fine if you don’t want it, just say so.” Cody was about to reach for the plate when Noah moved his fork to stab into the pancakes causing him to jump and retract his hands.

“I’ll eat it, I’m just not incredibly hungry.” Cody could tell how tired he was still, from his lack of sarcasm to his groggy movements.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to finish.” Cody was about to exit the room when something else came to mind. “By the way, I saw you’re scheduled to work later today but I was thinking you could call in or something. It’s just you’re so tired and all.”

Noah swallowed the mouthful he currently had before speaking, “I can’t find people to cover my shifts, that’s why I never call in. Plus, how hard is working at a bookstore?”

“I know but- Well, why can’t someone else do it? Just call in, please.”

Noah sighed, “Nobody there is worthwhile, so I kind of don’t talk to them.” Cody blinked. “At all.”

“Seriously, nobody?” 

“To be fair, like, three people work there.”

Cody hummed in defeat as Noah ate whatever parts of his breakfast he wanted to. After that, they ended up both sitting on the couch for a while. Noah was lying in Cody’s lap, as per usual. Normally, this wouldn’t bother Cody because he loved to be affectionate with his boyfriend, but knowing how tired he felt was worrying. He completely exhausted his boyfriend who can’t call in from work, how awful. Absentmindedly, he began stroking through Noah’s dark locks. Much to his dismay, there was no reaction which only added to his concern.

“Noah? Babe?” Cody tried to bend over to peek at his face. He had fallen asleep again, but it must’ve been a light enough slumber for his spoken name was enough to awaken him. 

“What?” Noah hardly realized he had fallen asleep.

“Just making sure you were awake. Your shift starts in a little over an hour and you aren’t dressed yet.” A very true observation. Reluctantly, Noah pushed himself to his feet.

He muttered something as he trudged off to get changed for the remainder of the day. A few minutes later he came back fully clothed, prompting Cody to get up and make his way over.

“Have a good time at work, I’ll be here if you need anything.” He placed a soft kiss to Noah’s cheek causing a slight flush of red.

“I’ll suffer extra hard.” He picked up his keys from the counter and stuffed them into his back pocket. “See you at five.”

The two finished their goodbyes as Noah started his way to the bookstore, which was only a few blocks away.

While Noah was out working, Cody had one repeated thought: ‘I hope he’s okay.’


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super lazy so I hope you aren’t counting on much.

The door slammed shut snapping Cody out of his thoughts. He glanced to the clock.

3:15 P.M.

He remembered Noah saying he’d be back at five, so who would be coming over right now? Nobody gave him any warning. Was someone coming by for a surprise visit?

A groan.

Nope, no surprise visitor.

“Noah?” He called, peaking around the corner to see the entryway.

He locked eyes with a visibly distressed boy. His face fell, seeing Noah look so terrible. Did something happen to him at the shop? His thoughts were put on hold as the boy in question let slip some dry coughs. They weren’t terribly harsh, but it still frightened Cody. He knew Noah hadn’t been coughing this morning. Is that why he’s back so early? 

“Stupid boss sent me home.” A flat statement. He was very unamused.

“Wh-Why don’t you sit down,” Cody suggested while gently grasping his boyfriend’s arm. He began to guide Noah to the couch where he had previously been watching television, but he never got the chance before the arm was torn from his grasp. “Huh?”

“You too? Seriously?” Noah was set on changing into comfortable sweats before sitting with his partner. Cody, of course, followed him. “Look, I’m not sick or anything. It’s a little cough, don’t worry.” He knew Cody was staring at him, trying to deconstruct every little action that even Noah wasn’t aware he was doing. 

“If you are sick-“

“I’m not.”

“-then it’s all my fault!”

Noah sighed a bit dramatically, leading him to a few more coughs. “You’re just looking for a reason to feel guilty today, huh?”

“No, c’mon, that’s not it. I’m just worried about you. If you got sick from me, then you’ll have to suffer the same way I did.”

“Suffer like a helpless child while my boyfriend does everything in his power to make my experience more comfortable, bringing me whatever I want in the process? Yeah, that totally sounds awful.” Noah snickered, but the other wouldn’t stand for it.

“You know you didn’t have to do those things! Now you’re blaming me when you offered to do all that stuff! I would’ve done it myself and-“ 

Noah took a step back, raising his hands in defeat. “Cody, I-“

“No, you listen to me! You’re not allowed to act like this if-“

“Cody...”

“You think just because you did all that stuff, even though I was grateful, means-“

“CODY!” Instant regret. A coughing fit shook his body as he held his chest. This was the worst Cody had heard out of him so far. He walked Noah to his bed where they both sat down. Rubbing circles over his partner’s back, Cody offered quiet, soothing words to the other.

“I’m sorry...”

Noah shook his head, “Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything.”

“So you’ve said.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Cody stood, letting the loss of his weight shift the bed. “Let me go get you some water.”

Noah gratefully accepted the offer, letting his posture relax as he was left alone. The first thing Cody asked after returning with the water was, “Do you think it’s from walking out in the cold?” He handed over the glass.

“Just today? After I’ve already been doing this same routine for a month? Yeah, makes perfect sense.” He sipped. “Besides what does it matter, this isn’t Clue.”

Cody shrugged. He knew Noah was probably trying to get his mind off that guilt. “You’re probably right. What happened, already happened and now we just gotta deal with it.”

“It’s fine,” Another monotone reassurance line, “I’m not dying.” He started to wriggle his way under the covers, laying himself back.

“You could be dying if you’re going to sleep at three in the afternoon.”

“Shut up, what happened to all that concern?” Noah mocked, leaving his boyfriend to wave the accusation away.

“I’d like to go on record and state that as your boyfriend it is literally my duty to be concerned about you, okay?” He saw a small smirk slip onto Noah’s face, and he smiled, too. 

Noah slipped his book out of the nightstand drawer. “Okay, okay.” Before he could start reading Cody slipped through his arms for a hug.

“Need anything?”

Noah hummed, thinking. “A better way to spend my time.” Cody giggled in response.

“Why don’t you relax while I start something for dinner. Its already close to four, we’ve been sitting here an hour.” Noah just nodded as his boyfriend spoke. “Okay,” Cody left with a simple kiss to the other’s cheek. “Here if you need me!”

Noah finally got the chance to kickback without much sound besides gently clinks from the kitchen and the sounds of his pages flipping. He must have been reading for hours because Cody was already back in the room.

“Hey, wake up.”

Noah answered with a few weak coughs. Had he really fallen asleep again? Man, was he tired! He sat up slowly, blinking, as he let out a yawn. “What is it?” He tried to sound at least one step above dead.

“Dinner’s ready, dude.” Cody notified with a grin. “Guess you didn’t have to wait long.”

“Or I just waited so long that I fell asleep from boredom.” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Very funny. Now, do you wanna come eat at the table or am I brining you another meal in bed.”

Noah wanted to shoot a snarky reply, but instead just walked past Cody to the table. This urged him to follow closely behind. Noah sat at the table, dinner already set out for the two of them, and began consumption.

Short bursts of conversation sparked throughout the meal, but Cody had long been finished and waited for the other. He looked down to see Noah at a standstill, pushing the remaining food around with his fork. When Cody looked back up again, he locked gaze with a pair of dark brown eyes. Offering only a sheepish smile, Cody pushed his chair from the table and rose. 

“It’s fine if you’re finished.” With that, he thought he could see relief on Noah’s face. 

It wasn’t long before the two were both back in their shared bedroom, Noah in bed and Cody sitting with his laptop. Not even bothering to pick his book up this time, Noah just rolled over, his back to his partner, and allowed sleep to wash over him. Through the night, he would cough occasionally, but never woke for long. He was sure this mass amount of sleep could cure him come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. I’m Levi and I write shitty TD fanfics now. If I’m into a ship, I’ll surely take a request. Find me on Kik @skyooz


End file.
